Silencio
by carbonaraspaghetti
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto navideño del foro: Bajo la Misma Bandera. Law lo acaba de descubrir. Esa maldita enfermedad ha vuelto de nuevo; y esta vez para quedarse.


**SILENCIO**

Law no era ningún anciano. Veía a sus camaradas quedarse calvos, canosos y con la cara llenarse de arrugas, pero él no parecía envejecer. Le divertía esa situación.

Muchos de ellos le habían pedido que, por favor, les hiciera el favor de quitarles toda esa apariencia de abuelo y ayudarlos a, al menos, parecer un poco más jóvenes. Él se negaba la mayoría de las veces; solía reírse a carcajadas cuando comparaba las fotos del antiguo Penguin con las fotos del Penguin de setenta años.

Sin embargo, no era tan desalmado. Gracias al poder de su fruta, toda su tripulación gozaba de perfecta salud, y raramente contraían siquiera un resfriado. Ellos estaban agradecidos por eso, por supuesto; pero les ponía celosos que todos los días su capitán se levantara con la misma cara de veinteañero y continuara con una voz fresca, nada ronca y con gallos de vez en cuando.

De todas formas, no era algo que les quitara el sueño. Tras casi cincuenta años en el mismo barco, se acabaron acostumbrando a las tonterías infantiles de Law. Al fin y al cabo, era su capitán, había velado por ellos y había conseguido mantenerlos juntos y felices en el barco durante medio siglo. Le apreciaban como a nadie, por muchas peleas y diferencias que tuviesen.

Por eso, cuando cayó gravemente enfermo, y todos se dieron cuenta de que era el momento de dejarlo marchar, se propusieron hacerle pasar las mejores navidades de su vida.

El moreno descansaba en su cama. Su cabeza no se atrevía a asimilar la idea de que su estancia en el mundo estaba a punto de acabar. Una lágrima rebelde discurrió por su mejilla, pero él no se molestó en limpiarla.

La enfermedad del Plomo Ámbar había vuelto, esta vez para quedarse. Bepo se la había diagnosticado días atrás. Al parecer Law fue el último en enterarse, aunque ya se lo olía desde hacía tiempo. Nadie lloró, nadie gritó; pero la tensión era obviamente palpable. Es cierto que nunca había habido mucha alegría en el barco; pero, aunque con morbo, se hacían bromas y sonreían frecuentemente. Ahora, todos estaban serios y con un nudo en la garganta. Ni el propio capitán se atrevió a pronunciar palabra sobre su próxima muerte.

\- ¿Cuánto me queda? – le preguntó al oso en aquel momento.

\- No se sabe con exactitud, no entiendo el origen de tu enfermedad. Quizá una semana, quizá años – le costó seguir hablando, pero hizo de tripas corazón y, con un nudo en la garganta, continuó -. Pero te está consumiendo rápidamente. Ya ha acabado con muchas células, y no me extraña que continúe hasta los órganos.

\- … Es la segunda vez en mi vida que escucho esto. Luego viene lo de la despigmentación en la piel, la pérdida de vista y la insuficiencia respiratoria. Problemas cardíacos. Y luego, te mueres.

Se miraron a los ojos. Law estaba sonriendo melancólicamente.

\- Yo… - empezó Bepo – No sé… No sé qué haremos sin ti.

\- No es momento de hablar de eso. Todavía.

Y con estas palabras, el Cirujano de la Muerte se giró y entró en su habitación. Empezó a leer un libro, el último que había escrito Nico Robin. No iba a pensar en todo aquello, al menos por el momento. No se iba a comer el coco; cuando llegara el momento, llegaría.

No duró mucho con esta filosofía. Quince, o veinte minutos. Hasta que la palabra _muerte_ apareció en una de las páginas. Entonces, se envolvió entre las sábanas y, intentando no alarmar a nadie, empezó a llorar en silencio.

Pasaron días y días sin que saliera de su cuarto. Sus compañeros le traían el desayuno, la comida y la cena a la hora determinada. Él se sentía sucio, imbécil.

El resto de los Piratas Heart, mientras tanto, planeaba todo con sutileza. Tenían una reunión cada mañana a las diez y cada noche a las nueve y media. Algunas risas fugaces aparecían; hacía tiempo que no maquinaban algo. La estrategia acabó cuando los piratas les cogieron miedo por su fama, al ser aliados del Rey de los Piratas. Se sentían jóvenes de nuevo, como cuando empezaron a navegar desde el North Blue.

El veintitrés de diciembre, dieciséis días después del diagnóstico de su enfermedad, Law salió de su habitación. Llevaba su viejo sombrero, la sudadera con el jolly roger de su tripulación y sus clásicos pantalones de motas. Lucía una radiante sonrisa, no una melancólica ni triste. La sorpresa de los demás no tuvo precio.

\- He preparado un discurso – comenzó a hablar, titubeando casi imperceptiblemente. Estaba visiblemente avergonzado, por mucho que lo quisiera ocultar.

Un discurso no era precisamente lo mejor justo a la hora de la reunión de la mañana. Al día siguiente, el evento tendría lugar; e iba a ser imposible perder tiempo.

Aun así, ni por asomo iban a denegárselo.

Apagaron todos los DenDen-Mushi, cortaron toda posible comunicación con el exterior y pusieron todos los sentidos en su capitán.

Law alzó las manos, las cuales estaban blancas como la nieve. Todos ahogaron un grito. Les resultaba dificilísimo figurarse a su capitán a punto de morir; por mucho que esa fuera su situación actual.

\- En fin – empezó, sosteniendo un papel entre los dedos temblorosos. Nunca sabrían si era por nerviosismo o a causa de su estado -. Me he divertido mucho con vosotros. Ha sido genial. Habéis cambiado mi visión del mundo. Eh… Gracias… Por todo. Os… Os quiero.

Plegó el papel. Reinó el silencio. Law apretaba los labios. No iba a llorar. No era tan sentimental como Bepo, ni tan imbécil como Luffy. Sabía comportarse, sabía mantener la compostura. Sabía ser un capitán y no dejar que el miedo dominara la situación.

Oh, mierda. Estaba llorando.

Toda su tripulación también lo hacía.

Un grandísimo aplauso se extendió y se extendió por todo el lugar, acallando los gritos de desesperación de todos. Sus manos se golpeaban hasta enrojecer. La sangre comenzó a discurrir por los brazos de algunos. Aunque fueron escuetas, las palabras de Law cautivaron a todos y cada uno de ellos. Valían más que cualquier otro discurso jamás pronunciado. Era difícil que alguien tan reservado como él consiguiera decir algo con tanta sinceridad.

Trafalgar se dio la vuelta, como hizo dieciséis días atrás, y se metió en la cama de nuevo. No era capaz de hacer frente a la situación. Ya estaba viejo para todas esas cosas.

Eh, un momento. No, no estaba viejo. No lo iba a estar jamás. Iba a morir con una sonrisa. Iba a morir luchando, porque había vivido en la lucha.

Salió de su camarote exclamando sin sentido, simplemente dejándose la garganta en un mundo al que pronto no volvería a ver. Tardó veinte segundos en acabar, y cuando lo hizo, se demoró en darse cuenta de que lo había hecho, pues decenas de voces se alzaban gritando su nombre.

Corrió hacia ellos. No parecía él mismo. Los insultó cariñosamente, con la nariz pringosa y los ojos enrojecidos. Rieron como nunca, olvidaron todo lo demás. Fueron felices por un corto período de tiempo.

Acabaron tirados en el suelo de la nave, contando las estrellas. Recordando viejos acontecimientos, viejas guerras viejas fiestas. Los planes se olvidaron.

La mañana llegó pausadamente, pesada, como si el sol no quisiera salir. Imaginaos el desconcierto de la tripulación Mugiwara cuando se encontraron a todos los Piratas Heart roncando ruidosamente, amontonados en la superficie del barco.

\- ¡TORAO!

Law no despertaba

\- ¡OYE, TORAO! ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE TE HAS MUERTO!

Penguin abrió los ojos perezosamente, encontrándose con los ojos de Zoro pegados a su nariz. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Ya habían llegado.

\- Eh, que tu capitán se ha muerto – comentó el espadachín con indiferencia, aunque sabía que aún no había llegado la hora.

\- Sabes que no será hasta las tres – se levantó costosamente, frotándose los ojos -. Vamos a hacer que se lo pase bien, ¿vale?

Zoro desenfundó y enfundó la katana como símbolo de promesa. Sus pendientes tintinearon levemente, y sus labios se elevaron un poco, mostrando un rostro cálido. A él también le había costado asimilarlo.

Law despertó, y vaya si despertó. Con un puñetazo, mandó la cabeza de Luffy al otro extremo del navío; aunque ésta volvió a su posición original en cuestión de segundos. Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo.

Los demás no tardaron en venir. Kid, Bonnie, Bartolomeo, Violet, Rebecca, Kyros. No faltaba nadie con quien él no hubiese tenido algo que ver. No le hubiera extrañado que hasta el viejo de Doflamingo viniera a penar su muerte.

El banquete fue memorable. Una mesa casi infinita recorría toda la cubierta, vadeando los camerinos y refugiando a cientos de miembros de tripulaciones que, con determinación, venían a despedir al mejor cirujano que había recorrido los mares.

Sanji había traído los mejores platos del All Blue que consiguió cocinar. Desde que le dieron la noticia, estuvo día y noche entre fogones, asando carne y guisando pescado.

\- ¡No encontrarás ni una espina en ese salmón! – exclamó, sonriendo y con un trozo enorme de pez espada en la boca – Sin embargo, puede que el Marimo encuentre alguna…

\- ¡Como me hayas puesto espinas a traición te juro que te mato, cejas rizadas!

Ni con el pasar de los años sus rivalidades habían cambiado. Law no pudo evitar reír un poco. Todo aquello le recordaba tanto al pasado…

De hecho, Nami ya se estaba comenzando a pasar con la bebida. Justo como en los viejos tiempos. Gritaba y brindaba con todos. Empezó a bailar, y se llevó consigo a Robin. Ambas se conservaban estupendamente, los años parecían no pasar por sus carnes; al igual que con el resto de los Mugiwaras. Sólo algunas arrugas fugaces, un rebelde mechón blanco o un par de casi invisibles entradas se dejaban ver. Quizá era debido a su carácter juvenil, a mantener la sonrisa en todo momento.

La noche pasó lenta y precavidamente. Alguien mencionó que era el cumpleaños de Chopper, así que cantaron y se emborracharon aún más, si cabe. Bromearon con Santa Claus y el hecho de que el miembro más joven de los Mugiwara fuese, pues eso, un reno.

Las dos y media de la mañana golpearon con la violencia más desgarradora a todos los allí presentes. Menos Law, todos sabían ya que el capitán moriría en media hora. Se empezaba a notar en las miradas, en los temblequeos, en los susurros precipitados.

De repente, el silencio más sepulcral se inició en el barco. Como esas veces en las que dices algo indebido justo cuando todo el mundo calla; sólo que esta vez, nadie dijo nada. Esto alarmó al Cirujano de la Muerte, que miró a Bepo con ojos suplicantes. El oso no fue capaz de retener la mirada.

\- Oye, Torao… Es decir, Law – comenzó Luffy. Todos pusieron sus esperanzas en él, porque era el único capaz de animar a todos -. Oye, tío, me han dicho que te mueres en media hora. Que yo creía que lo de que te ibas a morir era mentira.

Ya lo había fastidiado. Se dio cuenta por el pisotón que Zoro le propinó debajo de la mesa. El espadachín se mordía el labio, dándose cuenta de que sentía más aprecio por el hombre del que le habría gustado tener.

\- Bueno, a ver, no es que lo creyera; supongo que es que no quería creer que te ibas a ir. Pero al final todos lo hacemos, ¿no? – continuó el Rey de los Piratas - Lo hizo mi hermano, lo hizo mi padre hace dos años, mi abuelo hace cuatro y yo también me iré algún día. Creo. No sé, yo no me quiero ir.

Robin se dio una palmada en la frente. Su capitán nunca había sido muy bueno con las palabras, así que decidió tomar parte ella misma:

\- Lo que Luffy quiere decir – interrumpió -, es que todos tenemos el mismo destino. Pero, aun así, no vamos a morir del todo.

\- Un hombre muere únicamente cuando es olvidado – citó Chopper al doctor Hiruluk, con los ojos enrojecidos.

El miedo invadió a Law. Era cierto, iba a morir. No había cura para aquella maldita enfermedad. Ignorando las palabras motivadoras de sus amigos, se sentó en el suelo y se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos. Notó la mano de Penguin en su hombro. Bepo evitaba siquiera mirarle, le dolía incluso eso. Pero, de repente, Zoro comenzó a hablar de forma increíblemente noble:

\- Eh, tío. Yo también pienso en eso de la muerte a veces, ¿vale? Me da mucho miedo. Pero luego pienso que es una tontería, ni siquiera me enteraré. Lo único que quiero es… Es mirar atrás y darme cuenta de que he hecho todo lo que quería. He cumplido mis sueños.

Law miró con ojos expectantes al espadachín. No entendía lo que decía, pero tampoco lo quería entender del todo.

\- A ver. Cierra los ojos – le ordenó Nami con tono cauteloso, como hablando con un niño pequeño -. Piensa en todo lo que has hecho en tu vida. ¿Ya? Bien. ¿Estás orgulloso?

\- De algunas cosas. De otras no – respondió el moreno.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – se levantó Bepo de su asiento, con las pezuñas cerradas y mordiéndose el labio inferior tanto que los dientes se le marcaban – Piensa en la cantidad de personas a las que has salvado. Si nunca hubieses curado a Luffy, quizá el Rey de los Piratas hubiera sido Kurohige. Las guerras que has librado, la ayuda que has prestado al mundo… Corazón estaría orgulloso, maldita sea; estaría gritando de la emoción.

Law sonrió y dio un abrazo a su camarada. Se aferró a él como si fuera la última persona en el mundo; y, técnicamente, lo era.

Pasó la media hora restante entre risas y brindis. Se dio cuenta de que era muy querido, y que probablemente se convertiría en un mártir contra el gobierno. Todos lo recordarían incluso muerto.

Entonces, su cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo. Nadie se movió, nadie intentó levantarlo. Ni siquiera lloraron; no se veían con la fuerza necesaria.

\- … Oye, te ves más joven – dijo alguien, rompiendo el silencio.

\- ¡Tú también! ¿Qué es esto?

\- Te acabas de quitar como cincuenta años de encima.

Y es que, el Cirujano de la Muerte, en su último suspiro, había dado más juventud a todos. Más esperanza de vida, para poder continuar. Para echar la vista atrás y sentirse orgullosos de todo lo que han conseguido hacer.

\- Gracias – finalizó Luffy, y reinó el silencio.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece le pertenece a Oda Eiichirō

 **N/A:** Este fic participa en el Reto navideño del foro: Bajo la Misma Bandera. Y, bueno, me ha encantado escribirlo, creo que ha sido uno de los retos con los que más he disfrutado. Y traigo buenas noticias; la semana que viene, sin falta, volveré con un longfic nuevo. Está ya casi terminado, así que intentaré regularizar más la subida. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
